


Spidey-boy

by xgstarx



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger guys loving some spider-bod, M/M, Playful teasing, spidey-boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgstarx/pseuds/xgstarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the boy behind the mask was such a Delicious sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spidey-boy

**Author's Note:**

> so basically spideyman, spideycap, spideypool, spideyeye, and spideyhulk.

Peter sighed as he lay on the couch of stark tower, resting his brain from a little encounter with a handsy merc.

Honestly, peter liked wade, he really did. Just not in THAT way. Peter thought the man was funny and really good with a gun, but that was about it.

So when the sneaky bastard all of a sudden started feeling up peters thigh, it startle the hell out of the web-head.

And usually that always leads to someone getting hurt.

He ended up accidently (now thinking it should have been purposely) webbed the man in the face and kicked his jaw.it was done with so much force that he had knocked the merc unconscious, and got a little blood on his suit.

Well that’ll be hard to get out.

Peter didn’t even know WHY the merc even did what he did. He only took off his mask (which he recommended his fellow heroes NOT to do.)

After the annoying man was unconscious, peter fled the scene, a little jumpy from what had just occurred.

And coincidently he had ended up in stark tower, home of his good friends, the avengers.

He had swung through an open window, which led to a guest room.

He sneaked through the room, which still had the guest asleep in it, and stalked his way to the living room. He was greeted with a “hello master Spiderman” And replied with a muffled “hey jarv” As he plopped onto the couch.

He decided that it was ok to take his mask off, now that he had sneaked and found refuge, for a second or two.

But just as he reached up to take off the chocking cloth, the metal sliding doors of the living room opened and in came all the men of the avengers. It came in the order of the snarky tony, an arguing and confused Steve, a silent Bruce, who was shaking his head, and an annoyed Clint.

“Master Spiderman has come to visit, sir” jarvas’ voice sounded off as the chattering hushed down a bit.

“Spidey-boy, eh?” tony said as he noticed the man in spandex. Peter groaned at the name. “Ugh, really? I’m 18!” he replied. “Still a boy until your 20, spidey-boy.” Clint taunted, smirking. The boy rolled his eyes beneath his mask. “Whatever man. Hey, you got any clothes I can borrow?” peter asked. “Maybe the smallest size?”

Steve hummed as he thought. “Unfortunately, I don’t have any clothes that will fit your small body.” The American hero replied. “Well, that’s ok. Tony?” the boy faced the owner of the iron suit. “Haha, no sweat spidey-boy. I’ll tell jarvas to leave the smallest clothes I own in the bathroom.” Peter got up and stretched. “Thanks tony!” he replied as he walked off to the bathroom.

After changing into the clothes jarvas had left him, peter debated in his mind weather to leave his mask off. Well, I have seen their true identities. Might as well let them see mines, the young hero thought.

He silently left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, where the rest of the men had left to. Or so he figured since there was a lot of commotion sounding from that direction.

As he entered it, he noticed that all of the male members of the avengers had a soda in their hands.

This time, when they saw him, they all dropped their drinks, not caring that it smudged their shoes.

Peter swallowed a startled yelp and looked at them with a cocked eyebrow.

“What?” he asked.

Clint was the first of them to speak.

“You’re Spiderman?” the blond man asked in confusion. Bruce was pale, with a shocked expression on his face. Steve pointed his finger at peter as his mouth was slightly open. Tony kept opening and closing his mouth.

In front of the male avengers was the sexiest boy they had ever seen, wearing a large pair of sweat pants and big white shirt. The shirt almost came over his shoulder. Big brown eyes and long lashes stared back at the men in confusion.

“Yeah. The names peter by the way. NOT spidey-boy.”

The men were still silent until a beeping noise startled them out of it. Peter looked down at his wrist as a communicator revealed itself.

“Parker, we need you at avenger headquarters now.” Ordered the boy’s boss, nick fury.

“Rodger that fury.” Peter replied as he clicked it off. “Welp, thanks for the clothes, tony! See ya later!” with that, the sexy boy walked out of the room.

The avenger men all gaped as the beautiful boy left their presence. The room was quiet for almost another minuet.

That is until-

“I’m tappin that ass NOW!” yelled the usually silent Bruce as he ran towards the direction of the leaving boy.

Steve was second to run after peter. “No! Only a brave hero like I should deserve to tap that ass!” he screamed. Clint looked at tony before he shot an arrow to the nearest elevator to chase after the two men and boy.

Tony stood there a while until he slowly pressed a hidden button under the kitchen counter. Behind him, the fridge slid to the side and revealed a hidden elevator. He walked into it.

Just as the doors were about to close, he screamed “THAT ASS IS MINE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> XGstarXrose


End file.
